Sin miedo a Nada
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Mi primer fic de Digimon... dedicado a Duo Maxwell Yui... se aceptan opiniones


**_Sin Miedo A Nada.-_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon le pertenece a sus creadores... yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirme un poco con ellos... La canción "Sin miedo a nada" pertenece a Alex Ubago.  
  
**Nota de la autora:** Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien de este fic... ese es a mi hermanito Duo Maxwell Yui... ne? oniichan... el es un fanático de Digimon y confieso que no he visto ni un solo capitulo entero de esta serie... pero como el tan lindo nos pidió a varias personas tan amablemente que le hiciéramos un fic... bueno pues me dije a intentarlo... es por eso que este es un total y absoluto universo alterno. Creo que así no la riego tanto ¿no creen? UU que mas ah si... esta historia es shonen ai tal vez yaoi... si no les gusta la pareja YamatoxTaichi pues simplemente no la lean. Para los que se atrevan a leer esto de antemano gracias... y adelante con el fic.  
  
**_Dedicado a Duo Maxwell Yui_**

**__**

* * *

_**SIN MIEDO A NADA**_

**Por Terry Maxwell**

****  
  
**_Capitulo 1.- El Accidente._**  
  
Dos enfermeros atraviesan el pasillo del hospital St. Andrews apresuradamente empujando una camilla en donde un joven muchacho se debatía entre la vida y la muerte...  
  
Yamato Ishida no podía creer como en un segundo puede cambiar el total significado de la vida... hacia unos momentos... tan solo unos momentos aquel joven de sedoso cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora estaba con él... y ahora... era conducido de emergencia a la sala de operaciones...  
  
- Joven; no puede pasar es un área restringida... por favor... venga necesito algunos datos del joven...  
  
El joven Yamato veía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero se encontraba tan confundido... sabia que una enfermera le llamaba pero sus palabras le llegaban lejanas... ahogadas por el atronador sonido de sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos...  
  
- Joven... le estoy hablando. –insistió una vez más la enfermera... ya acostumbrada a tratar con los familiares de los enfermos... en este caso del joven accidentado.  
  
- ¡Eh! si disculpe...  
  
- No se preocupe joven pero necesito algunos datos de su familiar...  
  
- Dígame que quiere saber- preguntó... mientras era conducido pasivamente por la enfermera a la sala de espera.  
  
Se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y hundió su rostro entre sus manos en espera de las preguntas mencionadas....  
  
- Dígame el nombre del paciente por favor  
  
- Se llama Taichi Yagami  
  
- ¿Cuantos años tiene el joven?  
  
- Tiene 22 años  
  
- ¿Qué es de usted?  
  
La pregunta toco una fibra sensible de su corazón... que era Taichi de él... que era Taichi para él... su cerebro trataba de razonar es mi amigo y mi compañero de habitación... su corazón le gritaba ES TODO... pero lo ignoró y su boca hablo...  
  
- Soy su amigo... nada más...  
  
- Ah entiendo joven, necesitamos a algún familiar para que se encargue de los tramites del hospital usted comprende...  
  
- Si señorita yo comprendo... le hablaré a su hermana y a su tía pero no viven muy cerca de aquí...  
  
- Sabe si el joven es alérgico a algún medicamento... o padece de alguna enfermedad...  
  
- No tiene ninguna enfermedad que yo sepa pero es alérgico a la penicilina...  
  
- Gracias joven se lo comunicaré enseguida a su medico...  
  
- Señorita espere... -le hablo levantándose súbitamente del sillón.  
  
- Dígame Joven... - contestó la amable enfermera volteándose para verlo de pie  
  
- Se va a poner bien verdad... va a estar bien – le pregunto con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos...  
  
- Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos téngalo por seguro... pero... solo Dios sabe... con permiso.  
  
Yamato se dejo caer en el sillón y volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus manos... y el amargo llanto fluyo libre por su rostro... se sentía terriblemente culpable... tomó su celular y marcó el número de la casa de Taichi... la hermana menor de este le contesto... y necesito de todo su control para decirle que Taichi había sido arrollado y que lo estaban operando de emergencia en ese momento...  
  
Aún le costaba creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente... tan solo parecía una pesadilla... una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-Yamato... -gritó la joven chica de costos cabellos castaños y femenina figura...  
  
- Sora... ¡Dios! que bueno que estas aquí...  
  
Sora Takenouchi era una joven de 21 años compañera suya de la universidad... eran amigos desde hacia muchísimo tiempo...ni siquiera recordaba desde hace cuantos años exactamente... era una joven dulce, sencilla y madura... y él la quería algo más que como una amiga... incluso hacia unos momentos le había pedido que fuera su novia... pero aún no sabia como era que todo se había ido al carajo.  
  
- Tranquilo Yamato ya veras que todo va a estar bien- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de él en el sillón de la sala de espera, y el joven se recargaba en su hombro hundiendo su rostro.  
  
Las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener ahora corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas... Yamato estaba muy impresionado al ver como había quedado la pierna de su mejor amigo... al ver como la sangre manaba abundantemente... como sus ojos permanecían cerrados... como a pesar de gritarle no le respondía...  
  
- Dios Sora... su pierna... yo...  
  
- ¡shhh!... dime no te han dicho nada  
  
- No... lo llevaron al quirófano de emergencia... es que no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza... Sora... ¡yo tengo la culpa!...  
  
- ¡Shh!... calla no digas nada... ya le hablaste a su hermana  
  
- Si, ya viene en camino...  
  
Sora también se sentía al borde de la histeria... estaba muy preocupada y tampoco podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de Taichi tirado en el sucio asfalto... se sentía entre la espada y la pared, entre su mejor amigo y su amor... pero se obligó a mantenerse ecuánime y centrada... le parecía tan raro ver a Yamato tan desecho... pero supuso que solo fueron todas las cosas que se juntaron en un solo momento...  
  
Simplemente se quedaron uno al lado del otro, orando en silencio por la salud de Taichi...  
  
Una hora y minutos después una hermosa joven entraba a la sala de espera...  
  
- Yamato-san – el aludido alzó la vista encontrándose con una linda joven de cabello castaño.  
  
- Hikari-chan... -respondió Yamato...Levantándose rápidamente y abrazando a la chica... la tristeza a flor de piel en su rostro.  
  
Hikari era la hermana menor de Taichi... con 19 años, una estudiante muy dedicada y con una recién iniciada carrera en el modelaje... tenia un carácter tan alegre que contagiaba... resultaba tan extraño verle esa expresión de tristeza y preocupación en el rostro... Ella y Taichi eran muy unidos... le dolía enormemente no estar siempre con su hermano pero la carrera universitaria de este lo había alejado de su lado... y con sus actuales pasarelas también se distanciaba bastante tiempo... aparte de su tía Haruna, Taichi era todo lo que tenia en el mundo... no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su dulce hermano.  
  
- Yamato-san ¿que paso?... dime... por favor  
  
- Yoo... Taichi atravesó corriendo la calle sin fijarse y un carro venia bastante rápido, no freno a tiempo... lo impacto y salio volando como 4 metros... se golpeo la cabeza y... su pierna... su pierna se lastimo muy feo...- al terminar de contarle lo sucedido Hikari soltó un amargo sollozo y se aferro del mejor amigo de su hermano...  
  
- Pero va a estar bien verdad... dime que va a estar bien...  
  
- Esperemos que así sea... -le contestó Sora  
  
- Disculpa no tengo el gusto – le replicó la chica.  
  
- Discúlpame, Hikari ella es Sora una compañera mía y amiga de Taichi también... Sora ella es Hikari la hermana menor de Taichi.  
  
- Mucho gusto... créeme que lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias... yo le tengo mucho cariño a Taichi...  
  
Al pronunciar estas palabras Sora no pudo menos que notar como Yamato volteaba la vista a algún punto más interesante en la pared.  
  
- Mucho gusto... gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano.  
  
- Hikari ¿y tu tía Haruna?... - pregunto Yamato.  
  
- Umm ella esta en Hong Kong tenia que arreglar unos asuntos de un Hotel allá... he tratado de comunicarme pero no me contesta su celular.  
  
Yamato iba a preguntarle algo más cuando se acerca una enfermera a ellos...  
  
- Disculpen son familiares del Sr. Yagami.  
  
- Si señorita soy su hermana- respondi  
  
- Señorita su hermano ya salio de la cirugía, pero esta en recuperación. El traumatólogo que lo atendió vendrá pronto a hablar con ustedes...  
  
- Señorita como salio todo - preguntó impacientemente Yamato.  
  
- El Doctor Maxwell-Yui le contestará todas sus preguntas... con su permiso  
  
Sin más la enfermera se retiro dejándolos solos... los tres jóvenes no podían más que esperar al doctor...  
  
Varios minutos después... los cuales les parecieron eternos... apareció un joven doctor aun vestido con su traje quirúrgico y una bata blanca sobre los hombros... tenia el cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta que le llegaba abajo de los hombros y unos ojos violetas que destacaban demasiado... se veía tranquilo y eso alivio un poco a lo muchachos.  
  
- Buenas tardes... soy el Doctor Duo Maxwell-Yui, el traumatólogo que opero al Sr. Yagami...  
  
- Buenas tardes doctor... dígame como esta mi hermano...-preguntó la joven bastante preocupada.  
  
- Ustedes también son familiares- preguntó el medico dirigiéndose a los otros dos muchachos  
  
-No doctor... Taichi es mi compañero de cuarto y mi mejor amigo  
  
- Yo también soy solo una amiga...  
  
-Necesito hablar con algún adulto que sea familiar del joven...  
  
-Dr. mi tía Haruna no se encuentra en Japón... soy la única familiar de Taichi...  
  
- Bien entonces, señorita... Su hermano fue impactado por un automóvil, que lo lanzo a varios metros... como consecuencia de la caída... tuvo fractura expuesta de tibia izquierda.  
  
- ¿Y eso es? –pregunto Hikari...  
  
- El hueso de su pierna izquierda se rompió... pero al hacerlo atravesó la piel... por ese motivo se lesiono una arteria... y el joven perdió bastante sangre... le pusimos dos unidades de sangre... y esta estabilizado... se redujo la fractura y le colocamos una placa y tornillos...  
  
- ¡Dios mío!...  
  
- También se le fracturo un hueso del brazo izquierdo, tiene diversos excoriaciones... algunas en la cara... que no dejaran mayor consecuencia... al parecer no hay lesiones internas. Eso es bueno... pero...  
  
- ¿Pero que doctor? –preguntó el joven.  
  
- Sufrió un fuerte traumatismo cráneo encefálico... en las radiografías se muestra una pequeña fractura pero vamos a esperar el resultado de la tomografía que se le va a tomar en unos momentos... debemos descartar alguna consecuencia del golpe... por el momento... se encuentra muy delicado... hemodinámicamente esta estable... y esperemos que siga así... El doctor Heero Yuy es el neurólogo que estará a cargo del señor Yagami junto conmigo... es uno de los mejores de Japón... así que estará en buenas manos... ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?  
  
- Doctor cuando podremos saber los resultados... y cuando puedo ver a mi hermano...  
  
- Aproximadamente dentro de media hora... el Doctor Yuy hablara con ustedes y les explicara la situación de su hermano. También será él el que decida cuando puede ver a su hermano señorita.  
  
Los tres muchachos se quedaron callados... aún no sabían que pasaría con su querido Taichi.  
  
- Bien jóvenes... con su permiso me retiro...  
  
- Gracias Doctor Maxwell.  
  
El joven doctor se retiro dejándolos nuevamente a la espera de más noticias...  
  
**Continuara...**  
  
**Nota de Terry:** Hoeeeeee!!!! Mi primer fic de Digimon... la verdad quería hacerlo un one-shot... pero ya ven me salio así... jejeje sufran... esperando la continuación... jeje.. no es cierto déjenme agarro aire para continuar el segundo capitulo... como ven pobrecito Taichi... jeje pero nadie ha dicho porque salio corriendo... ok para los que odian a Sora cofDuocof es justa y necesaria para este fic... como no la conozco me supongo que vendría siendo la Rellena de Digimon... pero no la pondré tan mala... creo yo... no se preocupen espero sacarme una carta de la manga... aunque sea de la de X para arreglar este santo desgarriate... UU Wahhhhhh!!!! que cosas haré con este fic... Ah antes que se me olvide, no me pude resistir con los guapos doctores jeje... ah y Duo no me mates por cortarte el pelo pero créeme que un cirujano con el cabello tan largo como lo tienes pues nomás no es muy realista que digamos... el cabello así hasta los hombros si lo he visto en uno o dos médicos... aunque créanme que eso no lo permiten en un quirófano pero como es clínica privada y Duo es de los mejores en su campo pues que se aguanten ne?  
  
Bueno espero les halla gustado este primer capitulo...  
  
Con amor y adoración  
  
**_Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang_**  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, besos, tarjetas electrónicas, imágenes de chicos bellos besando, abrazando, apapachando y haciendo cositas ricas con otros chicos bellos... letras de canciones, videos musicales... y todo lo que quieran menos virus... son bienvenidos a  
  
iloveduomaxwellhotmail.com  
  
duomaxwelltheshinigamiyahoo.com  
  
duolittlesisterhotmail.com  
  
Obsesionada la niña ne?


End file.
